


My Name Is...

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I love this movie, M/M, Mad Max AU, Poe is a cutie pie, Rey and Kylo are not related in here, WAR RIGS OKAY???, mention of gruesome death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: FN has no perspective in life, but then a handsome War Rig driver comes along and just saves him from a life of slavery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Christmas-y either, but still gay.

Poe walked over the market as the sun burn his neck. It was hot here, hotter than where he came from, but Jakku was the only place where he could get parts for his beloved War Rig. BB-8 bustled after him, the small mutt that he had found one day while on patrol.

His eyes fell on a slave merchant, who praised his ware. A young man was bound to the pole, not much older than Poe himself, but certainly stronger than the driver. A hand came to rest on Poe’s shoulder. Rey stood behind him, her sand coloured clothes bright in the sunlight.

   “You okay?” She asked, her face scrunched up in worry.

   “I’m fine.” Poe replied, still not taking his eyes off the man.

Rey stepped in closer and looked in the same direction as Poe. He heard her slight huff when she spotted the young man.

   “He looks like a fine mechanic.” Rey refered to the sign by the slave’s head. “Are you thinking of buying him?”

   “Not buying.” Poe said with a rough voice, mind reeling. “Go back to the War Rig and ready the engine. Take BB-8 with you.”

   “Do what you must.” Rey replied and called for the dog as she walked off. Her long scarves billowed in the dry desert wind and Poe found himself pondering on how he would manage to feed the new mouth on the rig. But then he shook himself and walked off to the spare parts.

But the slave never left Poe’s mind.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

FN-2187 looked up when the sun set. The white haired woman brought food and forced everyone to swallow his load. He hated her with all his heart. It wasn’t that she was the worst so far, but he didn’t even bother to think about what the next few days. There wasn’t much to his life anyway.

But then a hand suddenly moved against his back. When he turned he saw the young man who had been staring at him earlier today with an equally young woman. He was in the shadows behind the stone FN was leaning against.

   “Come with me.” He said. “I’ll get you out of here. I’m Poe Dameron.”

   “I…” FN whispered and glanced to the white haired woman.

   “I drive a War Rig.” Poe whispered. “And we will take care of you.”

FN glanced to the woman again and exhaled. The chain around his neck was gone, but he knew what happened to runaway slaves. They were beaten to death, eaten by the starved dogs or worse.

   “War Rig.” FN whispered. He knew those large engines, the roar they emitted and the large dust clouds following them.

   “I’ll come with you.” He said and turned quickly back to the woman. She was currently occupied with another slave across the fire into the other direction of the two men. Then he rolled to the side and was behind the stone by Poe’s side.

   “Run.” Poe whispered and headed off, quickly sprinting over the dusty plain away from the ruins of the old town. FN tried to keep up, but wasn’t as fit as he used to be before his enslavement. He was thankful when Poe stopped for a quick second to wait up on him.

Just as he had reached his saviour he heard shouts behind him. The slavers had noted that he was missing. Poe grabbed his arm and simply dragged him to the War Rig. AS he stumbled behind the other man in total darkness, he felt the last heat of the sand under his naked feet, but he continued on.

   “Jump in.” A female voice shouted and someone pulled Poe into the War Rig. Both the woman and Poe helped FN up, while the War Rig already began to move. With one last kick FN boosted himself up into the cabin. The woman from earlier was looking down on him while Poe was leaning over the drivers seat.

   “Hello there. I am Rey.” She said cheerfully.

A small dog was trying to enthusiastically lick his face, but Rey held him back and simply sat it onto the passenger seat.FN smiled at her, at loss for words. Poe finally turned and looked at the pair. He smiled, looking tired in the low light of the lamp by the window.

   “Rey, don’t frighten him.” He stepped back. “Get to the front, we might get visitors soon.” Rey nodded quickly and climbed over the passenger seat.

   “What’s your name?” Poe asked him.

   “FN.” He said.

   “FN? I won’t call you that.” Poe said and shook his head hard. “FN…What about Finn?”

   “Finn.” He tasked the name on his lips. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

   “Then Finn it is.” Poe grinned and pulled him into the backseat. “Can you shoot?”

Finn took the offered long gun. He sighed at the familiar ice cold metal in this hot world. He slid his finger over the rifle.

   “I was part of a small strike force before I was sold to the first slaver when we ran out of money.” Finn said slowly and sighed.

Poe grinned and slapped his shoulder. With a grin both turned to the read window and climbed out onto the tank.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

After a long night, the War Rig finally slowed to a halt. Poe and Finn climbed from the back onto the sand. Rey climbed from the cabin and a strong, dark haired man followed her. Poe took a bucket and bound it underneath one of the pipes sticking out of the tank. As he turned it on, clear water splashed out of it.

   “Water.” Finn said, excited just by seeing it.

   “You can wash yourself if you want to.” Poe said. “Kylo and Rey will clean the engine while we can clean ourselves.”

   “I’m Kylo. Mechanic, Driver or something.” The dark haired man said, his lose tunics not disguising his many scars and burn marks. “Nice to have someone else on the team.”

The two walked off, talking about parts, overheating and so forth. Poe laughed and shook his head.

   “They have been together since a while, but I think their love for engines will keep them together forever.” Poe said and handed Finn the bucket.

   “Thank you.” Finn took off his shirt and hung it over onto one of the spike on the side of the tank. As he washed himself for the first time in a very long while, he felt at ease, something he hasn’t done in a long while.

   “Well Finn.” Poe said while the dark haired man filled a few water skins. “Do you have a plan or an idea you’d like to do now?”

Finn looked up from where he was washing his legs. Poe was focused on his task and wasn’t looking up until he noticed the long silence. He looked confused as he looked at the other man.

   “Do you really think I’d leave you?” Finn asked.

   “Well…I kinda kidnapped you?” Poe said and brushed his messy hair back.

   “You saved me you idiot. I had no future there, other than someone maybe buying me for some hard labour in a mine or something akin to that.” He walked over to Poe and grabbed him by the shoulders. “You gave me hope, a future and a place to stay. I am so thankfull for that. I wont leave you now or never.”

Poe’s smile was intoxicating. He smiled as if the whole world had suddenly begun to bloom again and rain was falling. Finn felt his heart ache at the sight of it.

   “Then I will be glad to call you a friend.”

The two embraced and Finn felt safe in Poe’s arms. When they parted Poe looked down Finn’s exposed body.

   “You should dress yourself. Take some of mine, they are in the small bag under the backseat. The blue one.”

   “Thank you!” Finn said and laughed. Out of the cabin, the small dog jumped and sprinted to Poe, his fur brushing over Finn’s leg.

   “BB-8, how was your nap?” Poe asked the dog excitedly. Finn smiled at the picture and went to dress. When he left the cabin in beige pants and tunic with a brown jacket above, the other three prepared to leave again.

   “Looking good Finn.” Rey shouted good-naturedly. Poe and Kylo turned and laughed, eventually Finn joined them.

He liked it with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Happy Fourth Day of Christmas!


End file.
